Sherlock Holmes and the big challenge
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: John has been kidnapped and Sherlock has been shot.
1. Chapter 1

John has been kidnapped, and Sherlock has been shot.

Through the eyes of Sherlock.

Chapter 1:

The sounds around me we're annoying. I tried to concentrate on the screen in front of me.  
But there was just too much noise.  
I heard a few of the people sigh.  
I felt how they we're looking at me.  
Did they found out?  
"What!?" I said irritated, tunring my head towards them. "I'm working, ok!?"  
The many heads from the employees turned towards their screens again.  
Still too much noise.  
I sighed. How would I ever be able to finish my work, if I couldn't even concentrate.  
More sounds.  
"SHUT UP, EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" I yelled.  
The noise stopped.  
"Thank you," I said and stared to my screen again.  
"Who are you?" a guy suddenly said. "I don't think I have ever seen you before."  
"That could be right," I said. "I don't work here."  
"What?" the guy said. "Then…. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm working," I said.  
"But.. you just said you don't work here."  
"Not here, no," I said. "I'm a consulting detective."  
"Never heard of that job before," the guy said.  
"That's because I made it up," I said.  
"And your name was?"  
"Sherlock Holmes. And the adress is 221B Baker Street."  
"That's it, I'm calling the police," the guy said and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.  
"Yeah, do that," I said. "Lestrade would /love/ to hear that you want me to be arrested. He hired me,  
you know?"  
"I'm calling. The police," the man said and dialed the number.  
"Fair thee well," I said with a serious face.  
"Sherlock?" Lestrade said. "Yes, I hired him. Why?"  
The man cleared his throat. "Never mind," he said.  
"What?" Lestrade said. Then he sighed.  
"He's there, isn't he?"  
The man cleared his throat again. "Yes," he said.  
"Put him on," Lestrade said.  
The man turned his head, to see that I wasn't here anymore.  
"Well, am I gonna get to speak to him?" Lestrade said.  
"He's…. gone," the man said.  
"Gone," Lestrade said. "I'll speak to him as soon as I get the change to."  
"O-ok," the man said and hang up.  
I grinned. They we're as stupid as they looked like.  
Didn't even see me.  
I chuckled a bit and walked outside.  
"Goodbye, idiots," I said with a sarcastic smile on my face.  
"See you in hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Sherlock," Lestrade said. "Sherlock, I need to talk to you."  
"What is it, Lestrade?" I said, pretending I didn't know.  
"You know very well what it is," Lestrade said. "To my office, now."

"Alright Lestrade, what is it you want to talk about?"  
"I told you NOT to investigatenon your own," Lestrade said.  
"I din't," I said. "You hired me."  
"For tomorrow," Lestrade said. "NOT for today."  
"Oh, then I'll go back tomorrow," I said.  
"No, you've been taken of the case," Lestrade said.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you didn't follow my orders!" Lestrade said loud.  
"But…."  
"No, Sherlock. Go home. And DON'T investigate ANY MORE. Or I'll let you be arrest."  
"You won't dare," I said.  
"Oh, I would."  
I sighed. "Fine, I won't investigate anymore," I said, not facing him.  
"Good, now, go home."  
I stood up and walked away.

"Freak," Donovan said.  
I ignored her.  
"FREAK!" Donovan said again, now more like yelling.  
Again, I ignored her.  
"Idiot," Donovan said and walked away.

"John," I'm home," I said when I had opened the door from 221B.  
No answer.  
"John?"  
I walked to his room. There was a note on his bed.  
I readed it.  
"What!?" I said. "John has been abducted!?"  
I quickly called Lestrade.  
"Lestrade," I said in panic.  
"Sherlock? What's wrong?"  
"John has been abducted!" I yelled.  
"What? Abducted? Are you sure, Sherlock?"  
"YES! OFCOURSE I AM!" I yelled.  
Lestrade thought for a moment.  
"I'm coming over to you," he said. "Wait there for me."  
"Ok," I said and hang up.  
I bit my lip.  
"John, where are you?"

"So," Lestrade said. "You found this letter on his bed?"  
I nodded.  
"And you have /no/ idea who put it there?"  
"No," I said.  
"I will help finding him, but you need to accept the help from Anderson and Donovan too."  
"No," I said.  
"Sher-"  
"I said /no/."  
"Sherlock, just give them a change."  
"I don't want to," I said.  
"Then I won't help."  
I sighed.  
"Fine," I said.  
"So, they can help?"  
"No," I said. "You're not going to help me."  
"Sherlock, are you serious?"  
"I'm a;ways serious," I said.  
Lestrade sighed. "Ok, then you can find him by yourself."  
"I /will/," I said. "I /will/ find him by myself."  
Lestrade stood up.  
"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said and walked away.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade said. "You changed your mind?"  
"Yes," I said with a weird voice.  
"Are you alright, Sherlock?" Lestrade said.  
"Ofcourse I am, why wouldn't I?"  
"Where are you?" Lestrade said.  
"221B," I said. Then I fell away.  
"Sherlock? SHERLOCK?!" Lestrade hang up.  
"ANDERSON, DONOVAN!" he yelled.  
"221B! NOW!"

Lestrade ran upstairs to the living room from 221B Baker Street.  
"Sherlock!" he said, when I was laying on the ground with blood around me.  
No reply.  
"Sir," Donovan said. "A gun, right there." She pointed to a gun, laying next to me.  
There was a bullet hole in my body.  
"What do you think. Suicide?" Donovan said.  
"No," Lestrade said. "He adores him self way too much for that."  
"Then what?" Donovan said.  
"I don't know," Lestrade said. "But whe need to look for fingerprints."

"Sir," Donovan said.  
"We're there finger prints on it?" Lestrade said.  
"Yes," Donovan said. "From the freak."  
"No, that can't be true," Lestrade said. "Did he woke up already?"  
"Yes," Donovan said.  
"I'll go talk to him then," Lestrade said and walked toward my room.

"I didn't shot myself," I said.  
""But your fingerprints we're all over the gun," Lestrade said.  
"I wasn't shot with that gun," I said.  
"But, that was the only gun we found," Lestrade said.  
"I know," I said. "I was shot by a sniper."  
"A sniper?" Lestrade said. "You saw him?"  
"No," I said. "But I will soon."  
A nurse entered my room. "Detective Inspector Lestrade?" she said.  
"Yes?" Lestrade said.  
"Mr. Holmes needs rest now, so we need to ask you to leave."  
"Oh, ok, I'll come back tomorrow then."  
Lestrade gave me a short nod and walked away.

"What?" Lestrade said. "He's gone?"  
"I'm afraid so," the doctor said.  
"But…. how?"  
"We don't know," the doctor said.  
"I'll search through the hospital," Lestrade said.  
"Anderson, you look on the left, Donovan on the right. Then I'll look in the hallway."  
"Yes sir," Donovan said and pushed Anderson to the left side of the room.  
Lestrade walked towards the door and entered the hallway.  
"Sherlock?" he said, when he saw me standing next to a vending machine.  
"Sssst," I said. "Lulu might find out."  
"Find out what?" Lestrade said. "And who's Lulu?"  
"A flying Chimpansee," I said.  
Lestrade sighed. "Come, you need to go to your room."  
"No," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"It's boring there. I'm boooooooooored."  
Lestrade sighed again and dragged me to my room.  
"I found him," he said to the doctor. "Please lock the door next time. And give him less pain stillers."  
"We never gave him any," the doctor said.  
"The lock the medicine cabinet too," Lestrade said and turned his head to me.  
I smiled weird to him and pinched his nose.  
"Sherlock, go to sleep," Lestrade said.  
"Roll me in my blanket first," i said, acting like a child.  
Lestrade sighed. "No, Sherlock," he said.  
I pouted.  
Again, Lestrade sighed, but this time, he rolled me in my blanket.  
Immidiately, I fell alseep.  
"Finally," Lestrade said and walked away.


End file.
